Uncle Dudley
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: The adult life of Harry's cousin. I am not JKR, what is hers is hers. I make no money from fan-fiction. It will help if you read my other fics esp the ones about Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

AN - well it looks like the Uncle Dudley plot bunny may have finally hopped close enough. 

First you may want to re-read the first part of JKR's Deathly Hallows to refresh your memory of the Dursley's parting from Harry. 

Second readers of my other fan-fics, especially Teddy, will recognize this Dudley. While I will keep to the spirit of my past work and will not counter any cannon JKR has uttered I may have some small discrepancies between what I have written in the past. Please bear with me, I'll do my best. But cross checking my past works too many times makes the muse fall asleep.

JKR has never said where the Dursley's were taken. But it had to be close enough for Diggle and Jones to attend meetings.

The Death Eaters raid Diggle's home and it is burned, according to cannon.

Well here we go!

UDUDUD

Dudley sat in the uncomfortable silence of the back of his dad's car. His mum beside him, the witch and wizard in the front with his dad.

They had only gone a few blocks when strange lights lit the sky and sounds, not unlike the special effects of his PS2 war games, could be heard.

The sounds had an immediate effect on the two magical members of their group. Pulling her wand, the witch began scanning the sky. "Dedalus we have to go back! They are in trouble!"

"Hestia you know we can't. Moody gave us clear instructions we have to get Harry's family to safety!"

"But what if Harry is in danger? What happens if he dies? He's our only hope! I can't sit idly by and not try to save him!"

All discussion was suddenly stopped as a large BANG explode on top of the car. Instantly the witch lunged in to the back seat and grabbed Dudley's arm. Before he even had time to register the sound he felt a weird pulling sensation and found himself not in the car but in a tiny poorly lit room, the witch still holding his arm tightly.

"I demand you let go of me this instance!" Dudley's mum's strident voice cut through the darkness. "Dudleykins is momma's baby boy all right? This evil woman didn't hurt my precious boy did she?"

A pop interrupted Petunia. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS! I DEMAND YOU RETURN US TO OUR CAR IMMEDIATELY!" Vernon's angry shout filled the small room. The wizard's wand glowed and Dudley's dad looked like the fellows on TV did after you hit mute.

"What have you done to my husband!" Petunia took a deep breath but never got the chance to continue her tirade. The witch's wand glowed and she joined her husband forming words with no sound.

The wizard turned toward Dudley, one eyebrow raised. Big D raised his hands with a shrug as if to say 'I'm all right mate, no worries.'

"Hestia I need to go back to find out what happened. You know the drill if I'm not back in 15 min on to the next safe house. Will you be able to handle this lot?"

The witch nodded her lips a thin compressed line as she glowered at Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

With a pop the wizard disappeared. 10 tense minutes followed. Dudley's mum and dad had finally given up the attempt to speak. The room was silent, the witch pacing her wand at the ready. "Dudley do you understand what has happened?" Her sudden question startled him. 

He nodded and softly replied, "Something has gone terribly wrong. Do you think Harry is…dead?" Unknown to him tears began to run down his cheeks. Suddenly the change that had begun the awful night when he and Harry had been attacked by dementors became solid. He knew, with out a doubt that he wanted his cousin to live. He wanted to have a chance to beg forgiveness and try to repair all the wrong he had done.

Before the witch could answer the wizard appeared with a pop. He was holding a familiar looking cage, inside was a white owl, a large hole in the center of it's chest. "This is what hit the car." 

What ever the wizard planned to say next was erased by Dudley falling to his knees, a primal keening filling the air, as he clutched the cage to his chest. 'Oh my God! Harry's owl! Dead! That must mean he was too! No! No!' Dudley knew no more as his so recently awakened heart broke at the thought and blackness descended.


	2. Chapter 2

St Agnes exists in a contented time-warp, with a patchwork of small fields bordered by tall hedges, just like rural England of yesteryear. Dainty shops sell bulbs and postcards, and the pretty church commemorates one of the many ships that have come to grief on the rocks and reefs. A prayer on the wall reminds us of the harsh lives of previous generations, with its bitter-sweet message: "We pray Thee Lord, not that wrecks should happen, but if they do Thou wilt guide them to the Scilly Isles for the benefit of the poor inhabitants." - The independent, on-line, uk travel.

UDUDUD

The next that Dudley knew he was in a soft comfortable bed the smell of sea and rich earth greeting his nose. He opened his eyes to see the head of his mum, laying on the coverlet beside him. He reached a hand toward her to smooth her unusually untidy hair.

Petunia sat up with a start. "Oh Dudleykins! Your awake! VERNON! VERNON! Get the doctor! Dudley is awake!"

A kind older country doctor soon was ushered in by Dudley's dad and the witch. After listening to his heart and checking his reflexes he pronounced the patient well enough to get out of bed. "You've had quite a shock young man. I don't need to tell you that you are in no shape to put added stresses on your self. But while you are here with us, with your help, I intend for you to get fit enough to celebrate the coming time when that cousin of yours defeats he-who-must-not-be-named!"

Waves of realization poured over Dudley, first this man must be a wizard, second Harry was alive!

Petunia wanted to fuss over him, but the new, more mature, more introspective Dudley wanted none of that.

In addition he wanted nothing to do with his parents predijicial beliefs. Soon he was out exploring the small island community they were living in. Dedalus and Hestia became his teachers, his confidants and his friends.

He found they were living in St. Agnes, the island appeared to be a muggle community of farms, trapped in time. Only it's inhabitants knew of it's long history, being a safe place for magical people.

Hestia had grown up here and they were at the cottage her mum and dad had left her. Her brothers were sturdy farmers who tilled the land and supplied the cottage with wholesome healthy food rich from the land.

Vernon absolutely refused to budge from the cottage. He sat day after day, week after week, month after month on the couch. Watching the satellite TV and eating himself to blimp size.

Petunia on the other had became thinner and thinner. Constantly cleaning the already spotless cottage, baking endless calorie laden sweets that, when Dudley refused them, fueled Vernon's expansion. They both absolutely refused to listen to any news of Harry or his world.

In contrast, Dudley walked the village and the lanes. Spent most of his time outside, helping the farmers and befriending the children of the island. All news, good and bad, Hestia and Dedalus shared with him, the subject of early morning cups of tea, while his folks slept.

He came to respect the two assigned to keep them safe. Hestia patiently answered all his questions and in those months spent in hiding he learned of their world and of his cousin, the aunt and uncle he had never known and of the evil that threatened not only the magical world but the muggle as well.

Hestia and Dedalus took turns returning to the mainland to attend meetings and help in anyway they could. After one such trip Dedalus returned covered in soot. Death eaters had raided and burned his home. Dudley felt his friends sorrow.

Name after name of witches and wizards killed by the evil passed their lips. As the situation got worse more and more refugees filled the town and farm houses.

Then came May 2nd. A pratonis sprang into the room announcing that Hogwarts was under attack and that Harry was there. Pops could be heard form all over the countryside as witches and wizards raced to the battle. Hestia and Dedalus joined others, chanting, their wands drawn as stronger wards were erected over the land.

Agonizing hours passed as the three of them waited for news. Then dawn and blessed relief. Harry had done it! Voldemort was dead!

Vernon demanded they return immediately but was eventually convinced that there still remained death eaters bent on revenge and Harry Potter's family would make excellent outlets for their anger.

Just after Harry's birthday they could safely return to their house. It was in shambles. Death eaters had been there looking for them and Harry. Petunia flatly refused magical help.

Before Hestia left she handed Dudley a postal box and phone number on a slip of paper, a way to keep in touch.

Keep in touch he did. Through Hestia he learned of Harry's life after the war and made the first hesitant move to reach out to him. Soon he and Harry met twice a month. Harry often brought his godson. Teddy soon had Dudley wrapped around his chubby little finger.

Vernon and Petunia angrily insisted he break off the contacts and Dudley stubbornly refused.

Dudley's now leaner more muscular build attracted a lot of attention when he joined his dad at gunning's. The years just after the war found much growth in his personal and professional life.


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley's rise through the ranks at Grunnings was both a source of pride and envy to his father. Apparently his son had the people skills he so sadly lacked but had no idea he did.

Soon Dudders had his own place, a fact bemoaned by his still overprotective mother. Dates were not a problem. But finding a woman his mum did not run off was.

It was with this frame of mind that he approached Harry and Ginny's wedding day. Ron Weasley, his cousin's best mate and best man, made sure Dudley was included in all the pre-wedding hijinks. Quidditch had become a favorite spectator sport for him. Sitting in the family box, watching Harry's fiancé Ginny play was often a highlight of a weekend spent with Harry and Teddy.

So when, as a wedding gift Ginny arraigned for the boys to play a pick up game at Harpies stadium he was more than thrilled to be the designated announcer.

Dudley coerced, begged and promised the moon to get his mum to the wedding. There in the family row he sat beaming as Harry looked gob smacked as his bride came down the aisle. By the end of the ceremony he was unashamedly in tears.

Teddy's grandma had tried to engage Petunia in conversation at the reception but it soon became clear it was time to take his mum home.

Dudley continued his rise in the business world and his hunt for the type of love Harry and Ginny had. Unfortunately what he found was a poor imitation. Roberta was the first girl that his mum had liked, possible because she was a Petunia in training. Dudley settled. He wanted a family and a wife to come home to.

There marriage began to deteriorate the minute they returned from the honeymoon. Both stayed because they felt neither could do better.

Trapped in a loveless marriage and with smothering parents, Dudley welcomed his visits to Harry and Teddy's world. The first time Teddy called him Uncle Dudley he broke down in tears. Theirs was a wonderful relationship. Dudley was Teddy's passport to the muggle world, teaching him how to box, taking him to football games, introducing him to TV, video games and movies.

Family holidays, Christmas, birthdays and the births of their children, Dudley tried hard to get his wife to include his magical family. But cold politeness was all she ever achieved. Their two girls were carbon copies of their mum and grandma.

More and more he spent time with the Weasley's and Potter's who welcomed him just because he meant so much to Harry and Teddy.

Before he knew it Teddy was 11 and off to Hogwarts. Dudley loaded him down with muggle sweets, "just in case" and waited for Harry's call telling him Teddy had been sorted in to Gryffindor, same as Harry had been.

Soon though fear gripped his heart, just as it did the rest of Teddy's loved ones. A gang of bullies had beaten up Teddy and his friends. Dudley spent a long week waiting and praying., frustrated he could not get on to the Hogwarts grounds to see his adopted nephew.

The Saturday after they had the word that teddy would recover, Dudley had his first visit to hogsmede. He could not get on to the grounds of the school but he could be there at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's cottage with the family. That was when he and Arthur began their friendship. Soon Arthur had a TV and a satellite dish and all sorts of muggle devices that worked! Thanks to Dudley.

After that first year in school Teddy and his friends often spent time with Dudley as he showed them the muggle side of life.

When he tried to include his own girls they balked and threw such temper tantrums he gave up. One of his greatest disappointments was that he was no more closer to his children than his folks were to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Life got busier after that. They tried but it became harder and harder for Dudley and Harry to get together. After an unfortunate incident, with a WWW product, Dudley's two girls absolutely would not have anything to do with Harry's children. So even the holiday contacts ceased between the families.

Harry or Ginny called Dudley at work at least once a moth just to check in and make sure everything was all right. Summers saw Dudley taking Teddy out for a weekend day at least twice a month.

Dudley's relationship became one of roommates living together for the sake of the children. They even had separate bedrooms, the story being that Dudley had to use a CPAP machine at night and his wife could not abide the noise. In reality Dudley could not abide lying next to her.

His father had sided with Dudley's wife when, in the middle of their anniversary party, he rushed to St. Mungo's because Harry had been hurt badly and was near death's door. He spent every spare moment over the next few months helping get Lily and Al out of the house so the little ones could have some fun.

That sealed his fate with his dad. Vernon began acting as if Dudley was invisible. Only at work would he acknowledge his presence.

When Vernon was forced to retire, being to fat and ill to continue, Dudley's wife began spending all of her time with him. The girls began spouting the predijicial filth of their grand-dad. When Dudley tried to interfere they stopped speaking to him. His home was just a house he went to after work.

His mum was miserable. Vernon was a whining stranger who treated her like a servant. Dudley began taking his mum out to dinner twice a week, just to get them both away from their spouses. What hurt him the most was watching his children treat his mum just like their grand-dad did.

Teddy graduated and suddenly Dudley had a family again. After Teddy's gap year, they met weekly for dinner. Dudley was a guest of honor when Teddy married Victoire and she insisted that those weekly dinners be at their farm from then on.

Teddy and Victoire's twins adored him and he them. But, as so often happens in life, good things must end.

Dudley was dead, barely 50 years old and dead of a heart attack. Even though Dudley had tried, he still tended toward being over weight and the abuse his body had taken since birth had finally taken it toll.

Teddy sat next to his god-father staring straight ahead. Their being at the funeral had not been welcome by Dudley's father. Time had not been good to Vernon, if anything it had made him more bitter. He had never achieved the status he sought in the business world. His son had far outstripped him.

He also lived in fear that one of his grandchildren would prove to be magical. So far none had.

Petunia looked as if her world had ended. Her only child, the bright light in her life was dead. Even she didn't care much for her grandchildren. They were remarkably like her husband, a person she had come to loath. She only stayed with him because she had no other option. Besides Vernon never noticed her anyway. It was like living alone.

After the service Teddy and Harry lingered at the grave. Everyone else had left, presumably to return to the Dursley's home for a meal, they had not been invited. Teddy looked around to make sure they were truly alone an removed a Bounty candy bar from his suit coat pocket. Using his wand he dug a small hole in the freshly turned earth and buried the bar.

"Thanks Uncle Dudley for all the candy, the visits and the love. I hope you have found peace."

Harry hugged Teddy close as they Apperated away.

A few months later Teddy learned Vernon had died. He felt nothing. Harry said that Petunia was facing a tough time, but refused when Harry had tried to give her some money. Pride goeth before the fall! Victoire, Bill, Fleur and Teddy were discussing it as they watched the boys playing on the beach at shell cottage.

"I wish she would have let Uncle Harry help. I know Uncle Dudley would have wanted his mother to be taken care of." Teddy shook his head sadly.

"Vat about Dudley's widow? Weel she 'elp her muzzer-in-law?"

"Haven't you heard? She packed up the children. Sold their house and moved to Spain a month after Dudley died. Apparently his life insurance and investments will allow them to live quite comfortably."

Victoire said; "Would she let us help?"

"I'd love to for Dudley's sake but she won't take any money that has been "earned with magic".

Bill's eyes lit. "I have an idea. She has never met Louis has she?" Teddy shook his head. "Harry says he is really good at imitating muggle businessmen. Why don't we have him set up a muggle bank account and present it to her as a forgotten investment of Vernon's?"

Teddy flooed Harry immediately and within a month Petunia was lauding her new found security to the neighbors.

The visitors at the muggle cemetery marveled at the devotion paid to the headstone. Every week, for over a centaury, fresh flowers appeared. Teddy stood up slowly, "Well it looks like we will see each other again soon Uncle Dudley."

The old man, leaning on a cane, was helped away and in to a car by a young girl.

UDUDUD

Parts of this have appeared in my other fics. This is as far as the plot bunny goes. Fathers and sons and Snapshots are still open and will stay that way as chapters find their way on to the computer.

I've covered all the characters I've wanted to now. My plot bunny field is empty. Thank you to all the readers who have faithfully followed my fan-fics. This has been a real fun ride!

Thank you to my daughter for inspiration and encouragement. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! Grandma


End file.
